Burn it to the Ground
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Ted drives Cody into his brother's arms. SLASH! Cody/Ted, Cody/Brett Dibiase
1. Chapter 1

Title: Burn it to the Ground

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: Cody/Ted, Cody/Brett

Summary: Ted drives Cody into his brother's arms.

Warnings: sex will be in this story quite frequently. I will rate each chapter according to the content inside.

Note: Alternating POVS

Disclaimer: All belongs to the WWE

Dedication: filthyltlscrt: be happy :)

Notes: This is based on a few months from now, after Summerslam in August. It's also based on rumors floating around that there's going to be a new legacy in town; "The Fortunate Sons" made up of Ted, Brett, and Joe Henning, the son of the late Curt Henning. Which kind of makes sense considering the route that Ted's taking and that Brett and Joe are already tag team champions in Florida Championship Wrestling. It'll focus mostly on Brett, Ted, and Cody. Perhaps with a side of Randy or Evan. And I like that Brett's only 22. That would make him the baby of the roster instead of Cody. And you might hate Ted…

Chapter 1/?

Cody hadn't paid much attention to Brett Dibiase.

Growing up, Cody was always at the Dibiase's or the Dibiase boys would visit the Runnels. Virgil and Ted Senior's close friendship had been the ground work for a relationship that Cody coveted with his entire being. It was inevitable, Cody realized, looking back. He and Ted had been practically thrown together by their fathers. Maybe not for the exact nature of their current relationship but nonetheless, they'd been pushed together since Cody was a toddler, barely able to walk, hanging onto his 'Teddy' for dear life.

Cody looked at Brett from underneath his lashes, the younger Dibiase idly doing his set of bicep curls, his IPod on full blast. Cody could hear Fozzy; he wondered if it was a staple for all WWE stars to listen to Chris's band. Brett and Ted resembled each other in a way that was almost uncanny. And Brett was definitely filling into his body. His musculature was beginning to rival Ted's. He'd never _looked_ at Brett. He was almost as attractive as his brother. Something he'd been noticing lately; he shouldn't have been paying that much attention to Brett. Not when he was in a committed relationship that was going on seven years.

Joe Henning elbowed him roughly in the ribs, "You got it bad for the kid."

Cody shot him a dirty glare, "I don't think so. Why were you watching me in the first place?" he snapped, not appreciating that ever since Henning had arrived at Raw, he'd been flirting hard core with Cody. "Ted will break every bone in your body if you don't keep your little urges under control. He doesn't like anyone looking at me."

"I wonder what he'd say to you for making eyes at his baby bro?" Joe sneered, "Teddy gettin' too old for ya? That it? You gotta trade him in for a younger model? Kinda sick and twisted that it's his brother you've got a hard on for."

Cody felt his face flush with angry heat, abruptly standing to his feet, dropping the dumbbell on the floor with a loud thump. Brett and Ted were both oblivious; one with music booming in his ears, the other with a baseball game. "Fuck off, Henning. I'm not going to sit here and argue with you about where my loyalties are." God, he wanted to wipe that smirk off Joe's face…

"Go ahead and hit me, Cody. You know you wanna. And that'll just prove that what I said was true."

"I'm not-"

Joe was _inches_ from him, invading Cody's personal space. "_Codes_, you're twenty four. You've only ever been with Ted. It's natural that you _want_ someone else. Just, really, Cody, _Brett_? Out of everyone on the rosters, you have to go after you boyfriend's brother? That's pretty cold, man. Especially there're _better_ men that would love to have you on your back, legs in the air, fucking the-"

Henning was grabbed from behind, thrown bodily to the floor. Cody was surprised to see Randy. The last time he'd checked they hadn't been on speaking terms because of Ted's involvement in Legacy's disbanding. Of course Cody had followed Ted. It was a given. "You ever touch Cody again or talk to him like that, I'll shove my fist down your throat. Do you understand?" Randy growled, leaning over, face in Henning's and Cody suppressed his laughter at Joe's terrified expression. A Viper Randy Orton was scary. "I _said_, do you understand?!"

"Uh, yes, sir, I won't ever do it again. I swear it. I won't," Henning babbled, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Good," Randy glared, shaking his head in disgust, "You ok, Cody?" he asked softly, hand raising to touch Cody's face before Randy thought better of it. His arm fell uselessly to his side. The unresolved tension between Randy and him could have been cut with a knife it was so thick, clouding the massive gym. "I… I'll come back later. When it's less crowded."

"Randy!" Cody sighed, watching his old mentor leave the nearly deserted gym. He regretted losing Randy. Randy had never wronged him, had never abused him, had never done anything that made betraying him justifiable. Cody had long since suspected it was because of the feelings that Randy obviously harbored for Cody. Ted had seen it and had decided to end it before anything could happen.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing Randy Orton," Brett said, voice tinged with hero worship, eyes alight with idolizing. "He's a _legend_. I mean, shit, that's like meeting Stone Cold or the Rock or-"

Ted rolled his eyes, tossing his towel at his brother's face, "Randy's a dick. The sooner you learn that the better. Stay the fuck away from him, ok? His reputation as a whore should be big enough of a reason for you to keep your distance. And Cody, what the fuck, man? Why are you talkin' to Orton?"

Cody and Joe's eyes met and Cody loathed his tender heart in that moment. He'd spared Joe the beating of his life. This time. "He was gonna work out. Saw that we were here and decided to split. Don't worry about Randy. He's out of our lives," Cody didn't miss Brett's confused look. Of course, Brett must have seen the altercation. Cody just hoped Brett didn't tell Ted the truth.

"Yeah, Ted, he was here one minute, tops," Brett shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't worry. That Priceless Ass is still yours."

"I'm so glad you've named my ass," Cody pouted.

"Hey, you could be Thunder Thighs Ted," Brett whispered loudly, winking mischievously at Cody. "Jiggling Jiggly Joe."

"You're such a nerd!" Cody laughed, wondering briefly if Ted had _ever_ been that carefree and immature. Ted didn't share Cody's amusement when it came to pranks, fart jokes, and perverted humor. "Did you just make those up?"

"Yeah. What can I say, I have a talent."

"We're showering," Ted announced, prodding Cody roughly in his back, "And Cody, if I catch you even _speaking_ to Randy, I'll be really pissed. Got it?"

"Sure, Ted."

Ted hadn't always been this commanding. This irrationally possessive of him.

Cody didn't like it.

***

Brett watched curiously as his brother danced with some hot brunette. A brunette that was the wrong gender and most definitely not Cody. The woman was dressed provocatively, the dress so low cut that Brett could almost see her nipples. It was mildly disturbing that anyone could be that desperate for a quick roll in the sheets that they'd forego all sense of modesty and propriety. Not that Brett minded women showing off their assets but he preferred class acts, elegant women that weren't club bunnies clothed in tight mini dresses with revealing cleavage. It was pathetic.

The woman was grinding against Ted, so close that they might as well been fucking instead of dancing. Brett wondered how Cody was taking it, having to watch his boyfriend with some nasty slut's greedy hands pawing at his man. Brett grabbed his beer, dodging the bodies as he headed towards Cody's booth, the older man slumped against the seat. "Hey there, little boy blue. Why so serious?"

"Horrible Joker impression," Cody smiled wryly, dull baby blues glancing from Ted to look at Brett. "Are you even old enough to drink, baby Dibiase?" he pointed at Brett's Corona.

"I'm 22," Brett scowled, affronted. "Come on, stop watchin' them. It's been in the news about Ted's divorce to Kristen. He's probably just keepin' up appearances. Kristen was the perfect cover for the two of you. And now that that's gone, he's gotta do what he's gotta do to keep your secret safe."

"You really believe that?" Cody shook his head, finishing off his Whiskey Sour. "Then why's he leaving with her?" Cody pointed sadly at Ted and the woman, both stumbling towards the entrance of the club. "Guess I'll be staying with Evan tonight."'

"You can be my roomie," Brett grinned, "You'd have to share the bed with me but other than that, if you don't mind, I don't mind. And I don't snore. Or kick. Hah, I do. Pretty bad too. I once kicked Ted to the floor." "Gee, that sounds exciting," Cody drawled, rolling his eyes. "But yeah, I'll take you up on your offer. But only because I don't want to impose on Evan. He's probably asleep anyways."

Brett watched as Cody drifted into a depression that made his heart ache for Cody. "Why do you let him do it? I mean, he's your boyfriend. He's supposed to be faithful to you. And you just give him permission to have sex with other people? That doesn't seem fair to you, Cody."

"I've been with him since I was seventeen. And if this is what he needs to stay with me then, so be it. I know who he loves. Who he comes home to-"

"Smelling like perfume and sex?" Brett retorted, feeling momentarily guilty for causing the flash of hurt in those bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"No, it's true. It's gotten worse. Ever since that shit with Randy and Legacy. But he's your brother so I'm not going to talk bad about him just so you can tell him everything."

Brett rolled his eyes. "I'm not 12, tattle telling to my older brother. I won't say anything, Cody. I guess… I don't really like what's he's doing to you. The way he treats you like you're some sort of trophy wife. The demands. The bossiness. And, well, the cheating. You're worth more than that. Yeah, I know I'm young but I'm not stupid," he said in his own defense at Cody's incredulous stare.

"Right now you're acting more mature than Ted. At least you're not whoring yourself out to the first piece of ass you see. Do you mind if we leave? I'm just not feeling this right now."

Brett nodded, slapping down a twenty on the table to cover their drinks, not missing Cody's wan smile. "What?"

"Teddy doesn't pay anymore. We go Dutch."

"Are you serious? You're practically married and he makes you pay for your own shit? Why not take turns?"

"The honeymoon was over a long time ago," Cody said quietly, voice tinged with melancholy as they avoided the throngs of sweaty bodies to reach the entrance. "You don't need to hear about my relationship problems with your brother. I just… I don't know. You're easy to talk to."

Brett reached out and grabbed Cody's arm to steady him. Cody must have had more than Brett had initially assumed; he was staggering with each step. Baby blues were glistening underneath the street lamps and bright neon signs illuminating the street. Brett seriously doubted the cause was alcohol. No, those were tears. "Cody? I know we're not really friends but you can talk to me."

"I don't think he loves me, Brett," Cody blurted out, the beer having loosened his tongue.

Brett opened the passenger door of his rental, Cody slumping into the seat with his arms folded in front of his chest. How could Ted continuously hurt Cody? Cody didn't deserve it. Far from it. Cody worshipped Ted. Loved him. Adored him. And yet his brother was on the verge of losing Cody and Cody didn't even know why Ted was being so cold. Brett was curious if _Ted_ even knew. Sometimes his brother pissed him off. And right now, Brett was sorely tempted to give Ted a piece of his mind. Brett glanced at Cody. Cody was fiddling with the controls on the radio, chewing on his bottom lip.

"He won't touch me. He wants more and more and keeps taking from me but he doesn't… He won't give _me_ anything. Once his needs are… He leaves. What's so wrong with me that Teddy doesn't want to have sex with me? Am I hideous?"

Those wide, open, honest eyes were gazing at Brett with such desperation and a longing for acceptance that Brett wondered what kind of lies Ted had been telling Cody. "You're not ugly, Cody. Far from it," Brett said softly.

But Cody was quiet, drifting in a state of depression that made Brett's heart ache.

Cody didn't deserve this.

He deserved to be treated like a prince.

Not as sex relief for Ted.

But gazing at that sad face, at those distant beautiful baby blues… Brett wanted nothing more than to make Cody smile.

A thought that was beginning to greatly disturb Brett.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Burn it to the Ground

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: Ted/Cody, Cody/Brett Dibiase

Rating: PG

POV: Brett (this chapter)

Words: 2190

Disclaimers: All belongs to the WWE

Notes: I'm glad you all liked this. I was hesitant. And this is going to be a many chaptered story so it's going to progress slowly. OF course, there's a reason behind Ted's actions. I'm not _trying_ to make Cody into a meek sub. I am a huge fan of dominant!Cody but keep in mind that Cody's on the verge of a nervous breakdown because of Ted. He feels alone and sad. It'll take a while for him to see the light, to be strong, to get out from underneath Ted's control.

I've been in that kind of situation so I know it doesn't happen over night. It takes sometimes weeks, months, even years to fully get over it.

Chapter 2/?

Nothing had happened that night at the hotel.

Cody had buried himself underneath a mountain of blankets and had turned his back to Brett, facing the wall. No conversation. No attempting to comfort a man that was depressed. Brett had laid awake for an hour just watching Cody sleep. The way one lock of dark hair fell stubbornly across the bridge of his nose... Long lashes skimming Grecian cheekbones… Slightly parted come hither to lips… It had taken all of Brett's will power not to slide into bed _with_ Cody, to wrap his arms around him. Brett might have been a lot of things but he wasn't a home wrecker and as fucked up as Cody and Ted's relationship was; Cody still belonged to Ted.

Brett and Cody hadn't spoken since that night.

This was the first time he'd seen Cody; almost two days later in another city, another gym.

Brett watched-pretending to be absorbed in his set of bicep curls-as his brother and Cody engaged in a heated argument. Cody's baby blues were flashing with a rage that Brett had never seen before, Cody's gesticulating wildly with his hands, attempting to make his point to Ted. Each tendon and vein bulged with the motions of his arms, the olive skin accentuating the dips and curves of his muscles. Sweat was trickling teasingly down his sculpted pectorals and abdominal until it was absorbed by the band of his track pants. Brett had to force himself to focus on his work out instead of admiring his brother's boyfriend.

Ted was flush, face scarlet, a sign that he was seconds from snapping. Brett idly wondered what Cody could have done. It could have been nothing. Lately Ted had been increasingly temperamental, taking his frustrations out on Cody. Brett had seen the bruises. The swollen eyes. The raw cheeks. But it wasn't Brett's place to play the knight in shining armor. It wasn't his business. If Cody stayed with someone that abused him then that was his own stupidity. It didn't concern Brett. _Yeah, then why are you so fucking worried about him?_ Brett told _that_ voice to fuck off quick, fast, and in a hurry. He didn't need the added pressure of having an irrational crush on Cody. He was already nervous enough about _finally_ being in the WWE and on RAW.

The sound of a fist connecting with flesh snapped Brett's eyes from the floor to see Cody holding the side of his face. The betrayed, kicked puppy expression shadowing Cody's beautiful face made Brett's stomach knot. This wasn't right. He and his brothers had been taught at an early age that one didn't lay a hand on their loved ones; woman _or _man. Cody would have shiner in the morning, the proof of Ted's downward spiral into self destruction for days to come. Yet Cody would be there. Always. It made Brett pity the older man. Made him want to know what kind of hold Ted had over Cody. Was it love? But love wasn't supposed to be like that.

Ted made a rude gesture to Cody before pointing at the door, telling him to get out. Cody cast Ted a pained look before hastily leaving the weight room, eyes downcast. "I'm beat. Hey, Ted, I'm headin' out. I'm exhausted from havin' my ass handed to me by John." It wasn't a complete lie. John Cena had volunteered to give him lessons, Brett listening intently and watching closely to everything John said and did. Brett wanted to excel and that meant learning from the best. He was just glad Cena was on RAW; he hadn't made many friends with his fellow wrestlers. Too many regarded Brett with amusement because of his age, with indifference, or outright hostility because of his brother's holier than though attitude. And then there was their alliance. The Fortunate Sons. He supposed that did make the three of them seem conceited. And poor Cody had been kicked to the curb in favor of Ted's egomania.

Ted grunted in response, grabbing a barbell from the floor and getting into a deadlift position. _Typical._ Brett grabbed his t-shirt off the back of one of the Smith machines, draping it across his shoulder. He wasn't sure why he was so drawn to Cody Runnels. They hadn't been close growing up despite they were only two years apart. Cody had had only eyes for Ted even at that young of an age. Cody was devastatingly gorgeous. Brett hadn't come across many men that could match Cody in appearance. Brett didn't personally know Cody well enough to justify the man's personality as another deciding factor in his misfortunate attraction to him. Maybe it was because Cody was broken, was quite possibly on the brink of nervous meltdown. Maybe Brett wanted to save him.

The locker room was blissfully empty. Most of the other wrestlers having long since departed for their hotels or the local restaurants and bars. Well, almost empty. Cody was bracing himself against the porcelain sink, head hanging low, his shoulders trembling. The terry cloth towel wrapped loosely around his protruding hips did nothing to diminish Brett's rapidly forming arousal. He was one sick fuck for having those kinds of _thoughts_ about Cody. "Cody? Um, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," his voice was coolly detached.

Brett sighed, crossing the boundaries that separated them, knowing that once he went across that line, he was going to immerse himself in a situation that put him between his brother and Cody. He was betraying his family in favor of his own desires. He was one selfish prick. "You're not," Brett said, startling Cody with how close he was, Cody's entire body tensing.

"What do you want?" Defeated. It was depressing.

"Well, for starters, we need to get some ice for that eye. You really wanna listen to make-up bitch, moan, and groan because you got a black eye? And then you'll have to explain it to McMahon. Come on, let me see it."

Just as Brett was about to grab Cody by the chin and make him show him, Cody exploded. "Fuck off! I don't need you coming here to check up on me so you can go tell your fucking brother! Leave me the hell alone, Brett!"

Taken aback, Brett sagged against the wall, watching with shock as Cody collapsed to the tiled floor, holding his head in his hands. Brett hadn't anticipated on witnessing Cody's breakdown… The sobs were heart wrenching, Brett was torn between comforting Cody and going after his brother and demanding answers for his recent behavior. His tender heart won out as he sank to the floor and wrapped his arms around Cody. There was a weak struggle before Cody wearily sank against his chest, warm tears splashing against his bare skin.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable. Not like Brett had suspected it would be. He simply held Cody, arms wrapped tightly around his muscular back, keeping the thoughts that Cody was in nothing but a towel from leaking into his fertile imagination. Eventually the sobs subsided. Brett continued to rub soothing circles against the small of Cody's back, waiting for Cody to make the first move to withdraw from the embrace. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You can't answer for your brother. He's… I don't know what's going on, Brett. I really don't. It's gotten bad in the past couple of months," Cody sighed, sinking back onto his legs. Even with his face blotchy and red, he was still handsome. "I just… I keep trying to think of what I could have done that pissed him off so much that… That he doesn't even wanna touch me unless he's been drinking."

Brett had a sinking feeling about the cause of Ted's mood swings. And hoped to God that his suspicions weren't true. "I'll talk to him if you want," Brett offered, hating that he always seemed to play the role of good Samaritan.

"It won't do any good," Cody said sadly, "And you've helped enough. Thanks for letting me act like a girl and not laughing at me. Well, I'll see you later. I still have to find a tag team partner in a handicap match against the Fortunate Sons. Funny, isn't it, that I'm third generation wrestling royalty and Ted didn't even include me? See you in the ring Thursday."

Brett pursed his lips, Cody disappearing around the bend towards the private changing room. It wasn't three minutes later that the door slammed shut. Cody's words came back to him. '_That he doesn't even wanna touch me.' _How could any warm blooded human with a sex drive _not_ want to touch the brunette bombshell? Cody was stunning, probably even more so than even Randy Orton. And Brett had spent _years_ idolizing Orton. That was thrown to the wayside the second he met Cody after three years of absence. Cody in OVW and the WWE, Brett in FCW.

Mood swings, loss of a libido, the ripped muscles… The signs were targeting steroids as the culprit. But Ted knew better. And McMahon tested for the use of drugs monthly, especially Batista and Cena because of their physiques. But if Ted was using… Brett sincerely hoped he wasn't because the consequences would be dire.

"Little Dibiase, you're in here late," Randy Orton smirked, Brett's cheeks warming instantly, averting his eyes from gazing at the godly form of the older man, deeply bronzed skin dripping with water, too small towel hiding keeping _nothing_ to the imagination. "Isn't it past your bed time?"

Brett kept his gaze on Orton's face, those steel grey eyes glinting underneath the lights. Brett had to wonder how much of Cody's break down he'd witnessed. "Um, I was just about to leave. Sorry, I'll let you-"

"How's Cody?" Randy asked softly, "I was leaving the sauna, heard Cody. I wasn't… I didn't want to upset him. Cody's… Look, take care of him, ok? I can't. It only pisses Ted off when I'm near Cody."

Brett warily watched as Randy grabbed his duffel bag from a locker, wondering about Orton's ulterior motives. "What'd you do?" Damn, did he suffer from a serious case of foot in mouth disease. This wasn't his business but his curiosity was piqued. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, kid," Randy chuckled, Brett on the verge of a nosebleed as he caught an eyeful of Randy's cock; even limp, it was impressive. _Oh fuck, Brett, now you're perving on Randy! Bad!_ "Eyes are up here," Randy smirked at Brett's imitation of a fish; Brett felt his _entire_ body blush.

"I'm sorry. I mean I'm- You know what, I'm going to just shut up."

Randy rolled his eyes, slipping into dark wash jeans, those thick thighs accentuated sexily. Brett noted Randy was going commando. _Goddamn it, Brett, stop it!_ "You're nothing like your brother."

"That's good…right?"

"Yes. I won't have to kill you." Oh God, even threatening him, Randy Orton was making his toes curl. The man just exuded raw sex appeal. It made Brett feel self conscious. "I'm joking, Brett. Hey, me and some of the boys are going out for a drink. You in?" Randy asked, sliding a red Affliction shirt over his head.

Brett's stomach knotted. "I'd like to but… Ted doesn't want me near you and I'm not about to piss him off. He's my brother."

"Fair enough," Randy shrugged, shouldering his bag. "Phone?" Brett hesitantly handed Randy his Iphone. "Call me if you change your mind. The offer's there."

"O..Ok," he stammered, surprised that _THE _Randy Orton had invited him for drinks.

As Randy began to leave, he threw a backwards glance at Brett over his shoulder, "You asked what I'd done. I went and fell in love with Cody. Don't make the same mistake as me. Cody comes off as weak, broken. But he's not. His heart is… There's nothing like it in the world. Ted's been leading him around on a leash for months. And I fell into the same trap as you. You want to save him. But Cody won't leave him. I tried. And failed."

"Why are you-"

Randy shook his head, "Don't play innocent, Brett. And don't take me for a fool. Be careful."

Brett pursed his lips, listening to the door shut, left alone in solitude.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

The story of his life.


End file.
